Victoria
by Fireflies in Mason Jars
Summary: "What? What is it, Narcissa?" He watched as his wife knelt down and picked up the blankets. As she did, a small piece of paper fell to the floor. He snatched it up before the wind could blow it away. Narcissa was already making her way back inside the house, cooing at the little bundle. Realization hit him and he held his breath as he read the piece of paper...Victoria.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own the Harry Potter series!

**Prologue - Christmas Eve, 1980**

Narcissa Malfoy paced around the living room, her high-heeled shoes clicking against the wood floor, and a crying baby in her arms. "Hush, Draco," The tired woman attempted to sound soothing but after twenty minutes of rocking, and swaying, and bouncing the six-month-old boy, her voice had slowly but surely become a bit harsh and, well...rather whiny.

"Please, Draco," Narcissa kissed her son's tear-stained cheek, "I don't understand! I don't know what you want! Daddy will be home soon, I promise." Draco wailed even louder, his lower lip trembling. His little hand found his mother's blonde hair and pulled.

"Ouch!" Narcissa winced, "Don't pull, Draco. It's not nice." She sighed as she uncurled her son's fingers from her hair, "I'm going to put you down for just a little while, love. Mommy needs to take her shoes off."

And just as she set Draco on his tummy, the front door slammed shut. She jumped up and slowly grabbed her wand from the arm of the sofa.

"Lucius? Is that you?"

She looked down at Draco, who had stopped crying and was now blowing spit bubbles. She rolled her eyes, vaguely wondering whether or not it was because she was holding him that her son was crying. But she pushed the thought away when she realized that no one had answered her. She held her wand a little tighter and asked again, "Lucius? Are you home?"

A resounding grunt told her that it was indeed her husband who slammed the front door. She sighed, relieved. "We're in the lounge, dear," She said, "Will you be joining us?"

Lucius stepped out from around the corner and raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think I wouldn't join my lovely wife and precious son on Christmas Eve?"

Narcissa raised her nose in the air and huffed, "Maybe."

Lucius laughed and bent down to pick up Draco. "Come, now...really?" He asked his wife as he nuzzled the top of Draco's head, "Have you ever noticed that Draco smells like lavender?" Lucius peeked up at Narcissa.

"Does he?" Narcissa asked incredulously. She stepped forward to test Lucius' statement, but stopped when she saw the smirk on his face. He threw his head back and laughed, then turned to kiss Narcissa's cheek, "You, my dear, are one of the most gullible women I've ever met. Now, tell me, would you like to open your Christmas present early?"

Narcissa's face lit up, "You got me something?"

Lucius huffed, "Of course I did! Gods, woman. Don't I always?"

"But, but...I didn't get you anything! I didn't even think to -" Narcissa was interrupted by the loud pop of someone apparating nearby.

She looked at her husband. "Are we expecting someone?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No...stay here."

Narcissa took a step toward Lucius, "I'm sure it's nothing. Can't we just ignore it?"

Lucius sighed, "You know better, Narcissa." And she did.

With the Dark Lord rising to even greater power and the prophecy at work, they knew to take certain precautions.

"Fine...I'll stay here," Narcissa took the now sleeping Draco from her husband's arms. Lucius stood up a little taller and made his way to the front door. In his mind, he went over the various charms and defensive spells that they had placed over the house.

He was halfway to the door when a loud screeching sound filled the house...the Caterwauling Charm. He cursed under his breath and ran toward the door, flinging it open. The cold wind tangled his hair and everything outside was peaceful and still. He knew the intruder, who ever it was, was now gone. The screeching faded into silence and the clicking of Narcissa's heels and Draco's soft snoring made Lucius turn.

"Well?" Narcissa asked, "Who was it?"

Lucius shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know. But, they're gone now. How is Draco?"

"Still asleep," Narcissa held her son a little tighter. Something inside her felt strange, like a tugging at her heart. The feeling was so strong that she stepped in front of her husband and, for reasons she couldn't quite comprehend, looked down.

She gasped, "Lucius..."

He followed her line of sight. There, on the front step of the Malfoy Manor, was a small bundle of blankets. He pursed his lips in confusion.

"Lucius, take Draco," Narcissa handed him their son, "Put him to bed and bring me some more blankets."

"What? What is it, Narcissa?" He watched as his wife knelt down and picked up the blankets. As she did, a small piece of paper fell to the floor. He snatched it up before the wind could blow it away. Narcissa was already making her way back inside the house, cooing at the little bundle.

Realization hit him and he held his breath as he raised the piece of paper.

He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and, for reasons he couldn't quite comprehend, Lucius Malfoy squinted down at the paper and read the one word that would change his life forever...

**"Victoria"**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So, that was the prologue. What did you think? Let me know in a review!_


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series!

**Chapter One - The Letters Arrive, 1991**

"Victoria, breakfast is ready!" She heard her mother yell through the door. Victoria groaned and flung the covers over her head. She'd been up for hours with a headache and the thought of eating breakfast made her stomach churn.

"Victoria?" Her mother called again, "Should I save you anything?"

She thought about it for a moment and sat up in bed. Rubbing her eyes, she simply said, "Toast, please."

There was a shuffle of footsteps beyond the door. When Victoria was sure her mother had left, she put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. She'd been having these headaches quite frequently during the past couple of months. Her mother said it was because of the girl's poor diet, which mainly consisted of toast with marmalade and coffee with too much sugar. Narcissa tried to get her daughter to eat something green or anything that wasn't, well...brown, but Victoria refused. And then there was her father, who believed the headaches were the product of her reading in poor lighting. "You're going to go blind, reading like that," Lucius would say. But, Victoria knew the truth.

It was the nightmares. She hadn't told anyone about them, although she'd often written about them in her diary. Every night, she'd wake up with a start. The hair on her arms would be standing on end and the back of her neck would be covered in little beads of sweat. The worst part? Sometimes she couldn't even remember the nightmares. And when she could, there were only fragments. Bit and pieces of the images she'd see in her sleep.

Victoria slid her feet over the edge of the bed, stepping down onto the cold wood floor, and walked over to the vanity that once belonged to her Aunt Bellatrix. Bella adored Victoria from the day they first met. Of course, Victoria was much too little to remember their first meeting, but she trusted the words of her parents.

Auntie Bella was intimidating and, yes, very much insane, but there was a softer side somewhere deep inside her heart. Her crazed, evil, black heart. It was so hidden that a person could rarely find it. Victoria prided herself in the fact that as a baby, she was able to win the heart of her crazed Aunt.

Victoria looked at herself in the vanity mirror and picked up the hairbrush she received for her ninth birthday. She ran the brush through her dark brown hair, tugging at the knots. Her hair was nothing like her mother's. It wasn't soft, shiny, or luxurious. No, instead, it was rather dull and took various grooming charms from her mother to get out the knots that a regular hairbrush couldn't. She set the brush down and stared at her reflection.

Victoria was never a vain girl. She'd been told she was beautiful...many times, in fact. But this didn't convince her. She wished she looked more like her mother. But instead of the ice-blue eyes of her mother, Victoria had dark chocolate eyes. Her nose was not delicate like her mother's nor was it long and crooked like the nose of her brother's Godfather, Severus Snape. Victoria decided that her nose was almost too ordinary. If anything about her was beautiful, it was the contrast between her raspberry red lips and her flawless pale skin.

Victoria pressed her thumb to her temple. Her headache was fading to an annoying pulse and the pop of the house elf appearing in her room did nothing to help her.

"Dobby has brought the young Miss some toast. Just as the Miss requested," Said the house elf.

Victoria turned to look at Dobby and he flinched. She sighed, "Have I ever been cruel to you, Dobby?"

The house elf shrugged his shoulders, "Never! It is what sets the young Miss apart from the Masters and the Mistress."

Victoria took the toast from Dobby and smiled sadly back at him, "I know."

Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

"There you are, Victoria," Lucius said to his daughter, "Your mother was beginning to worry. Did the servant bring you your...toast?"

Victoria nodded as she entered the dining room.

"There's a letter for you on the table," Said her father.

Draco beamed at his sister, "It's your acceptance letter! From Hogwarts!"

"Draco!" Narcissa chastised as she entered the room, waving her wand to clean up an unidentified spill on her husband's coat, "You couldn't have let her open it first?"

The blonde boy ran a hand through his hair and took a bite out of the apple he was holding, "She would've figured it out anyway! I just...delayed the inevitable."

"Indeed," Said Lucius with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well?" Draco got up to stand by Victoria, "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Why should I?" She asked, "You've already told me what's inside."

Her brother pulled the letter out of her hands, "Then I'll open it for you."

She took a bite out of her toast, the marmalade waking up her taste buds, and shrugged, "Fine."

Draco tore open the envelope and began to read, "Dear Miss Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

Narcissa clapped her hands, "Isn't it exciting, Victoria!"

Victoria nodded her head and took another bite out of her toast.

"She doesn't seem very excited..." Draco said.

"No," Their father replied, "She doesn't." He turned to his daughter, "What is it this time, Victoria?"

The girl looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Victoria," Narcissa put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Answer your father. We are your parents. We know when something is wrong. Now, you've been talking about Hogwarts for months! Why the sudden...why...this?"

Victoria looked at Draco, "I'd rather not say right now."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I get it. Okay, I'll leave. But if the urge to eavesdrop is too much, I'll just have to listen in."

"You know," Lucius fiddled with his wand, "I can fix that issue right now, Draco. So, if you'd rather not hear buzzing for the next few minutes, I'd say you should go to your room."

Draco huffed, "Fine. See if I care!"

The others watched as he stormed upstair, muttering under his breath. When they heard the boy's bedroom door slam, the Malfoy parents turned to their daughter. "Well?" They asked in unison.

Victoria flicked her eyes from one parent to the next. How was she going to tell them? _Might as well just come out and say it,_ she thought. And so she did...well, sort of. At first she whispered it.

"Speak up, dear, we can't hear you."

Victoria felt like she might cry. She took a deep, shaky breath. "I know," She said.

The Malfoys looked at each other, then back at their daughter. "What do you know, love?" Narcissa asked. "No matter what it is, we'll still..we'll still love you," Said Lucius.

Victoria looked at her parents with tears in her eyes, "I know I'm not a Malfoy."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I want to thank everyone who's followed and favorited this story so far! Sooo...thank you!_


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series!

**Chapter Two - Who am I?**

Victoria looked at her parents with tears in her eyes, "I know I'm not a Malfoy."

Her mother whimpered slightly and her father sighed. There was a stillness in the air and it reminded Lucius of the night Victoria arrived on the front step of the Malfoy Manor.

"Victoria," He began, "You are our daughter. And you _are_ a Malfoy. However," Lucius continued, choosing his words very carefully, "The Malfoy blood does not run through your veins."

Narcissa broke down, collapsing to the floor with her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I'm so sorry. My baby girl..."

Victoria resisted the urge to look at her mother. It made her uncomfortable, knowing she was the reason for Narcissa's crying. She wiped the tears from her own eyes and sat up a little straighter, "If, if I'm not a Malfoy..." She trailed off, leaving the rest of the question unsaid. _Who am I?_

Narcissa heaved a sigh. "Lucius," She said sadly, "We should have told her so long ago." She looked up at her daughter, "Please tell me you can forgive us. I can't...I can't imagine what you must be thinking." The woman rambled on.

"Mother," Victoria whispered, an attempt at the soothing voice she'd heard so many times, "It's okay. Please, stop crying. It's alright."

The room grew hushed. Lucius looked at Victoria, his expression unreadable, "You mean, you don't hate us?"

"No," The girl said, wondering why they would think such a thing, "But, I don't really want to talk anymore."

Narcissa glanced up at her daughter with a truly relieved smile. "Of course, sweetie," She stood up, her legs a bit shaky, "We don't have to talk right now. But...we will talk."

Victoria nodded her agreement and made her way to back to her bedroom. _Who am I?_

* * *

An hour or two passed and Victoria was still in her bedroom. She didn't cry. She didn't sleep. She only listened. She listened to the sounds of the Manor. She listened for the sounds of her parents muffled voices. She listened to Draco as he teased the house elf, Dobby. And she listened to the sound of her heart beating.

_Bah bum, bah bum, bah bum._ Her heartbeat was steady, musical, calming. Occasionally, the images from her nightmares would flash before her, but she pushed them away.

There was a soft knock on her door. It pulled her out of her thoughts. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me. Umm, Draco."

Victoria sighed, "Come in."

The door creaked open and the boy stepped in. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Victoria looked away, "I'm fine. Why?"

"Mum's been crying the past hour. Father can't seem to calm her down so he took her to Aunt Bella's. Not sure how that's going to help."

Victoria couldn't help but laugh. Their Aunt may have a softer side, but that never meant she was any good at consoling people, even her sister.

"So, I'm gathering they told you," Draco said.

Victoria stopped smiling at once, "They told you? You knew? You knew and never said anything to me! All this time spent wondering and the answer was sleeping in the room across the hall!"

"Slow down, sis. No one told me anything. It's...well, it's kind of obvious."

"What do you mean, obvious?" Victoria hissed.

"Umm," Draco raised an eyebrow, looking very much like Lucius, "Have you ever looked in a mirror?" He watched his sister's eyes fill with tears. "Sorry," He said, "That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?"

Victoria shook her head, "No. It's true...I look nothing like a Malfoy. I look more like...more like a..." She looked up at Malfoy and his eyes widened.

Suddenly, they were in a flurry.

"Where the heck do you keep your family album?" Draco shouted at Victoria. Although, he really had no need to yell since they were still in the same room.

"I don't know," Victoria whined, "Where the heck do I keep anything? Go get yours!"

Draco ran out of the room and came back seconds later with a rather large book in his hands.

"Okay, you look through that," Victoria demanded, "I need to go find some parchment."

Draco looked up at her, "Have you checked under your foot?"

She glanced down and saw the crumpled piece of paper. She snatched it up from under her shoe and grabbed a nearby quill.

"What should I write?" Victoria asked her brother.

He shrugged and continued flipping through the photo album, "Oh, I don't know. You could say, 'Hi, Auntie Bella! I've recently discovered that my parents are big fat liars and I look much more like you. Are you my mummy? Check Yes or No.'" Draco laughed at his clever suggestion. But his glee was cut short as they heard the squealing laughter of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for giving you another cliff hanger, but I couldn't think of a better way to end chapter two. I know it's short but we're just getting started! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. _


	4. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series!

**Chapter Two (Part 2) - Who am I?**

Draco laughed at his clever suggestion. But his glee was cut short as they heard the squealing laughter of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

"Oh, that is funny, Draco," Bellatrix clapped her hands together, "I'm really quite flattered." The insane woman's nose crinkled as she laughed. "But, in all sincerity," She continued, "I have never, ever, in my entire life, even wished to be a mother. I mean, _really_! Even if I _did_ want to have a child, I could never be the mother Cissy is." Bella's eyes turned sad...but only for a split-second.

"So, you're not my mum?" Victoria asked, her voice drained.

Bellatrix turned to Draco, "Off you go, boy. Us girls need to have a little talk."

Draco rolled his eyes and left the room. Bellatrix slammed the door shut behind him and turned to look at her niece. She sauntered over to Victoria, reaching a hand out to stroke the young girl's hair. "Pretty, little Victoria," she cooed. Anyone else would have flinched at the touch of Bellatrix's spidery fingers, but not Victoria.

"Who _am_ I, Auntie?" She asked.

"I have a message from your parents," Bella said, avoiding the question. "They want to let you know that they...love you," The woman hissed at the word love, "And that they understand if you don't want to talk to them."

"Why couldn't they come up here and tell me themselves?" Victoria asked.

"Don't ask me why your parents do the things they do," Bella said disdainfully, "There are some things that cannot and should not be explained."

"But who _am_ I, Auntie? That is one thing that _needs_ to be explained!"

Bellatrix huffed, "Lucius, Cissy! Stop eavesdropping! Just come in!"

Victoria's bedroom door creaked open. "Sorry, love," Lucius said, "We couldn't help ourselves."

Victoria looked at her parents expectantly, "Who _am_ I?" She asked again.

"We," Narcissa looked hesitantly at Lucius, "We don't know, dear."

"What?" Victoria's eyes began tearing up.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," Narcissa took her daughter's hands and kissed them, "I wish we knew so that we could tell you. But when you...showed up on our doorstep, the only things you had were these..." She gestured for Lucius to come forward.

In his hands were three small blankets and a piece of parchment. He handed them to Victoria with a determined look on his face.

"We will do everything we can to help you find out who you are, my dear," Lucius said.

"No."

There was silence. The three adults looked at Victoria. "What?" They asked together.

"No," Victoria said again. "I don't want to find out. I've been searching for the truth for so long but now that I've found it, I realize it doesn't really matter." Victoria wiped away her tears, "I am a Malfoy. I always will be."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_ Another short one. But what did you think? Leave a review and make me happy!_

**hufflepuff girl14** -_ Sorry to keep you guessing! She's not Harry's sister or Bellatrix's daughter. Keep trying! _:D_  
_


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series!

**Chapter Three - A Friend**

Victoria sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express with no other company than her newly acquired pet, a female Abyssinian kitten she called Clover. Lucius tried to convince Victoria that a kitten would cause too much trouble at school, but she refused to believe him. Of course now, as she watched the little cat claw at the cushions on the compartment seat, she thought maybe she should have listened.

Draco wanted his sister to sit with him and his two friends, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, but he knew that Victoria had never like the two. So it was no surprise to him when she said no and went in search of her own compartment.

"Excuse me," The voice of a girl brought Victoria out of her thoughts, "By chance, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

Victoria looked up at the girl. Her wildly bushy hair reminded Victoria of her own hair when she'd woken up that morning.

"I'm sorry," Said Victoria, "I haven't."

The bushy-haired girl pursed her lips, obviously annoyed that she'd been sent to look for this toad. "Alright." She said, "I suppose I'll keep going down the line."

Clover meowed up at Victoria, who then picked her up and set her down on her lap.

"Is that your kitten?" The girl asked, "Oh, she's delightful! An Abyssinian, correct?"

Victoria smiled, "Yes and thank you. Although I'm beginning to think she might cause a bit of trouble." Victoria gestured toward the clawed up cushion next to her.

The girl giggled, "Oh, that can be fixed. Well, maybe not the cushion, but your little kitten can be trained to behave just as you like it too. I can help you with that if you like..."

"I'd love that! My name's Victoria," She held out a hand for the girl to shake.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

There was a quiet moment between them. It wasn't an awkward quiet, in fact, it was quite comfortable.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I need to find Trevor!" Hermione smacked a hand to her head.

"I thought you said his name was Neville?"

Hermione sighed, "The toad's name is Trevor. The boy who lost him is Neville. Would you like to help me find him?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "The boy or the toad?"

"The toad, of course!"

She looked at her little kitten, who was almost asleep. "What about Clover?" She asked, "I don't think I should leave her alone..."

Hermione thought about it, "Quite right. Let's take her with us."

Victoria nodded her agreement and beamed at Hermione.

Victoria was not the kind of girl who made friends easily, but she felt that maybe, just maybe, this Hermione girl could become a good friend. The kind of friend that she'd tell secrets to and the kind of friend she could bring to the Manor without worrying what her parents thought.

How wrong she was...

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_ I love that you guys are still trying to guess who her parents are! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to know that people are actually reading this story. _ :)

_I promise you, I'm not trying to write such tiny chapters! It just happens that way..._

_ Don't forget to leave a review!_


	6. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own the Harry Potter series!

**Chapter Three (Part 2) - A Friend**

"Have we checked this compartment, yet?" Victoria asked her new friend as she absentmindedly stroked Clover's back.

Hermione huffed, "I did earlier. But there's this _obnoxious_ boy whom I definitely do _not_ like sitting in there. Of course, Harry Potter's in there too..."

"You mean _the_ Harry Potter?" Victoria's eyes widened and she tried to look inside the compartment but a hand rested on her shoulder and she froze.

"I wouldn't waste your time, sister," Draco said from behind her, "Potter isn't as keen on befriending us as I thought he might have been."

Victoria sneaked a glance inside the compartment. Harry Potter and the boy Hermione mentioned were busy scarfing down sweets. "Besides," Said Draco, "Any friend of the blood traitor, Weasley, is no friend of ours." Crabbe and Goyle cackled and Hermione jumped.

"I...I'm sorry, Victoria," She said, "I have to, umm, I mean...I need to go check on, on Crookshanks. My cat. I left him alone in my compartment and well...I'll, I'll see you later."

"Who was she, Victoria?" Draco scoffed, "She's a bit odd wouldn't you say, Crabbe? Goyle?" The two nodded their heads, "Yeah. Real odd."

"Her name's Hermione and she's not odd!"

Draco looked taken aback at his sister's defensiveness, "Woah. Sorry, sis. Didn't know you were friends."

"Well we are, I think. And you've obviously upset her!" Victoria blushed angrily. Her voice was growing louder, loud enough to wake her sleeping kitten, and disturb the two boys in the compartment next to them.

"Everything alright?"

"None of your business, Potter. Go back to your sweets," Draco spat the words.

Harry Potter looked at Victoria, "Is he bothering you?"

Victoria laughed, refusing to meet the eyes of the boy with the famous scar, "He's my brother. He's _always_ bothering me. But," She continued, "Thank you for your concern. Come on Draco, you need to apologize to Hermione."

"Apologize?" Draco shouted, "First, you're nice to Potter, now you expect me to apologize?"

"Umm," Harry fidgeted, "I'll leave you two alone." He slid back into the compartment.

"Yes, please do," Draco hissed.

Harry's scar stung for a moment when he caught Victoria's eyes, but she was the first to look away and Harry thought nothing of the pain in his forehead. _Must be the sweets,_ he thought.

"What was that all about?" Asked the red headed boy.

"You know what, Ron? I'm not entirely sure." Said Harry, "But they were arguing about that girl who came by earlier..."

"Oh, yeah, Hermione. Hermione Granger. Bossy girl. Don't like her at all." Ron took a bite of yet another chocolate frog, "Wait, who's _they_?"

"Draco Malfoy and his sister, I think."

Ron nodded, "Victoria Malfoy."

"You know her?" Harry asked.

"Well, no. I mean, I've never even seen her. But people say she's adopted or something. Funny thing, the Malfoys adopting someone. Was she just as vile as her brother?"

Harry thought about it. "No, not at all," He said, "In fact, she was...pleasant."

Ron laughed, "Pleasant? A Malfoy? Bloody hell, she must really be adopted."

* * *

Victoria held Clover in one hand and pulled Draco with the other, "You _know_ I don't have many friends, Draco. And I'm not about to let you ruin this for me!" She stopped in front of the compartment Hermione had disappeared into and turned to her brother, "You. Will. Apologize."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind them. Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Victoria slide open the door of the compartment, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I've brought Draco to apologize," She said.

Hermione looked up at Victoria incredulously, "Oh. Umm, okay."

Victoria shoved Draco into the compartment with them and shut the door on Crabbe and Goyle. "Go on, Draco," Victoria encouraged him.

Draco stuck his nose in the air, "I have nothing to be sorry about."

Victoria opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Hermione said, "This really isn't necessary."

"Good," Draco said, "I'll leave then."

Victoria was at a loss for words. She watched her brother leave and then sat down next to Hermione, placing her kitten on the cushion next to Crookshanks.

"But, didn't he offend you? I know he said _something. _I was just trying to help."

"I know," Hermione said.

"Then," Victoria threw her hands in the air, "Why didn't you let him apologize?"

"I was just so shocked when he came up to you in the hall and then I realized you were his sister and then he called that boy a 'blood-traitor' and I guess I...I panicked. Making friends at a different school is always hard but making friends in an entirely different world is even harder." Hermione looked at Victoria sadly. Waiting for her to understand.

"Wait...different world?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria," Hermione sighed, "You are, as they say in the wizarding world, a pure-blood, correct? Your father's a wizard and your mother's a witch?"

"Well, yes, but I don't see..."

"My parents are _dentists_, Victoria. They're muggles. And I'm...I'm a muggle-born witch."

Victoria looked at her friend. She sighed. Then she giggled. And then she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, her tone both worried and angry.

"Hermione!" Victoria exclaimed, "I don't care about your blood line! I may be a part of the Malfoy family, but they know I don't share their views on blood status." Victoria continued laughing, "Merlin, Hermione, I'm so relieved! I thought I did something wrong! We can still be friends!"

Soon, both girls were smiling. "But, won't your parents be disappointed?" Asked Hermione.

Victoria nodded, "Yes."

"And you don't care?"

She shook her head, "I should...but, I don't."

"What's so funny, in here?" Came the voice of the red headed boy, Ron. He poked his head through the door and Harry pushed him inside the compartment.

The girls shrugged.

"I could've sworn I heard you girls laughing," Said Harry, "Do you mind if we sit down? We need someone to help us finish off these sweets."

Hermione and Victoria looked at each other, then moved over their trunks to let the boys sit down.

Harry ignored the stinging in his forehead and Victoria ignored the thought of what her parents were going to think about her new friendship. Harry Potter, the blood traitor Ronald Weasley, and the mudblood Hermione Granger.

It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Wonderful and dangerous.

* * *

_ Author's Note:_

_ I tried to make this chapter longer...did you like it? Don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
